


Elegy

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A due South instrumental story. Mourning the loss of a friend... Diefenbaker.</p>
<p>This is a short story in a video form set to instrumental music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanvid and I got the idea to set a story to music. Would love to know what everyone thinks. I have not seen this done before and wanted to try my hand at it.

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=6RKH812HVuk](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=6RKH812HVuk)


End file.
